Livin' On A Prayer
by DaddysLiLMNSTR
Summary: Jason Morgan And Camilla Corinthos fell in love when Sam decided to up and leave him because she couldn't handle not bearing any children. Soon Jason and Cami would bring Emmy Courtly Morgan into the world. Cami left for New York before Emmy was born but promised to return after a few months. But she couldn't stay way for that long. (Sorry not a Pro JaSam story...)


Jason was sitting in his apartment drinking a beer. He was staring at a picture of an ultrasound. It read Baby Girl Morgan on it in a heart. He took a swig of his beer as he heard the rain falling was the type of weather he liked. Going to the window he wondered what the woman who left that to him was doing today. Watching the rain fall just thinking on his life and what he could of done differently. While Jason decided to drown his pains Camilla Corinthos who is Sonny Corinthos biological little sister was getting off an airplane very pregnant. Camilla had decided to go to New York when she found out she was pregnant cause she didn't want to tell her own brother about what was going on between His bodyguard and her. Cami saw how Sonny was when Jason and her older half sister were a thing and she wanted no part in it. But she would come to her own senses because she didn't want her daughter not to have a father like she did.

Camilla rolled her bags out of the way and searched for her phone inside her purse. Her belly made it hard to move or want to do much. Camilla was nearing her due date and no one but Carly her sister in law. Carly was half the reason her and Jason were even together because she would always make comments to both of them how they were made for each other. Camilla called Carly's phone but no response. _**"You know..I would have hoped you would have been on time. But I don't wanna know. I'm going to the penthouse. Thanks again for not saying anything to Sonny."**_ Camilla said leaving a voicemail. Luckily for her one of the airport staffed seen her condition and offered to help her with her bags and getting her to a taxi. Camilla was so grateful for the help. She felt like she was ready to pop but she wanted Jason to be present for the birth of his daughter. While Camilla was in the cab on her way to Sonny and Carly's old penthouse that Carly had done up for her and the baby. Sonny had just shown up to Jason's penthouse. He had come to drop off some money and just to talk. Carly had been avoiding him all day and he knew she talked to Jason and he wanted to know.

Sonny knocked on the door which made Jason snap out of his funk of thinking of Camilla and what entangled their lives together. Opening the door he smiled inviting Sonny in. Closing the door behind him Jason offered **_"Want a beer?"_** Sonny declined **_" Nah just came here to check in on you and to see if you talked to Carly lately."_** Jason shook his head and replied_** "No she's been avoiding me every time she is over at your old penthouse fixing it up." "Yeah She wants to put it on the market or something."**_ Sonny said in his typical manor. Jason just smirked a bit and finished his beer. You could cut the tension with a knife cause Jason wasn't much of a talker but sonny cleared his throat and said "So how are things? I know the last few months have been rough with Sam and all. I just wanna know your good?" Sonny was always concerned with Jason's well being because the two had been friends forever. Jason just replied **_"Yeah I'm fine..Its lonely. but we chose this life. Speaking of this life...Hows Camilla doing in New York?"_** he just wanted some news about her and her condition if she had their daughter just some news. Sonny rubbed the top of his and sighed. **_"She's good business is booming our deliveries will be a lot more frequent soon though."_**He said with a little worry in his voice. **_"Why is that? She can't handle everything?"_** Jason said knowing Camilla was a strong woman but would need time away from the world they all ran in with having a baby. Sonny laughed knowing Jason knew Camilla better than that. Sonny replied with. "**_No she just got knocked up. She either doesnt know who the father is or doesn't want me to kill him for leaving her in the situation." Jason smirked thinking to himself "if you only knew."_** But he just shook his head and said "well we will be prepared to handle her slack till she can pick it up." Sonny just responded with _**"That's what i like to hear. But I'm gonna talk with the new York families and get somone in her spot. With everything going down around here i want her here in Port Charles Safe." "I agree with that."**_ Jason said looking out at the rain.

If Sonny only knew what Cami and Carly had been planning they both would be groveling for a long time even though it would never been in either of their styles. The drive from the airport seemed longer than usual but being as pregnant as she was everything moved in slow motion. She felt a slight pain almost like a contraction. It was like the baby could feel her nerves and excitement for seeing Jason in 8 1/2 long months. Closing her eyes for a brief moment She remembered having to tell him goodbye shortly after finding out she was pregnant

_"Do you have to go?" _

_"Yes Jason I have to. If Sonny find out your the father he will kill us both and you know it."_

_"I know but I don't care I want to be with you."_

_"I promise I will return after our baby is born."_

_They shared a kiss and she got on the plane._

Camilla just let out a loud grumble as her cab pulled outside an apartment building. She paid the driver and grabbed her suitcase and went in to the building. Still feeling the Small contraction. Getting to the elevator she pushed the up button. Her heart was racing. Jason and herself had kept contact for the babies sake but she hated they always had to part. She made a promise to come back after. But she couldn't deny Jason the right to be present. She sat on her suitcase trying to breath. Camilla knew she was a at least two weeks from her due date. But this felt like the real thing. As the elevator dinged and the doors opened Sonny got off the Elevator. At first he paid her no never mind till she said **_" Hey stranger wanna help a pregnant lady out?"_**

Sonny had just left Jason in his penthouse and was heading home where Carly requested his presence for something with the kids. He texted Carly back and forth trying to figured out what she was up to. As the Elevator dinged he walked off not paying attention to anything till he heard her voice. Sonny smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her cheeks so happily. **_"Hey you...What are you doing here?"_** he asked her seeing her condition _**"Oh I needed to talk to Jason about helping with a few things in New york and i need to do it before she pops out."**_ She said making up a lie to cover up the lie that was already created. **_"are you even gonna make it up there to talk to him?"_** Sonny said teasing her as he rubbed her belly as she was laughed angelically and said **_"Of 's not due for a few more weeks i'll be fine." "you don't look fine?"_** he said with a more serious tone. **"Braxton Hicks... You know how it goes with how many kids u have. I'll be fine though."** She said trying to ease his mind even though she wasn't to sure if they were real or not herself.**_ "I was just checking..Where you staying tonight? Carly and I gotta do something with the kids but you can come stay with us."_** He offered her. Camilla smirked and declined **_"i was going to talk to Jason about staying in his guest room tonight. I know you guys have a full house and Chateu De Corinthos."_** She said teasing him feeling another sharp pain. Sonny's look got more concerning. "Are you sure you dont wanna go to ER or at least tell me who the father is?" he said helping he breathe through it. _**"No Sonny I won't cause I know what will happen. You will call New York n have Jason do what he does best."**_ she said after it passed. **_" but we might need to go to the hospital."_** she felt a gush of fluid run down her leg noticing her water broke. Sonny shook his head and grabbed his phone and texted Carly.

_Sonny: kids are gonna have to wait_

_Carly: why?_

_Sonny: taking Camilla to the ER...think she is gonna have the baby._

_Carly: we will meet you there._

Carly was sittin in their huge house at her desk looking at pictures of their blended family and smiled. Her eyes were staring at a photo of Camilla and Jason together in a corner behing the kids just smirking at each other. But she knew that she had to pack the car up and meet them at the hospital but before she left she texted Jason.

_Carly: Jason Cami's in town and Sonny is taking her to the ER..You are gonna be a daddy today._

Jason's phone lit up and he smiled grabbing his leather coat. He seen the elevator was on its way back down so he just ran down the stairs. Max and Sonny had gotten Camilla in the car and drove her to GH. Sonny was trying to keep the tan dark haired beauty calm and breathing like she was taught. Camilla hoped Carly would relay the message to Jason since she couldn't. She hadn't talked to Jason since she sent him the ultrasound of the baby girl in her womb. Pulling up to GH Max got her out and into the building. Monica Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber were at the desk when she came in. Monica smiled seeing Camilla who looked ready to pop. Sonny was outside waiting for Carly and their kids to show up. Elizabeth just smiled wheeling her into a room and helped Monica get her set up on a fetal monitor and everything else she would need for her labor and delivery. Monica said **_"How far along are you Sweetie?"_** Camilla replied with _**"8 1/2 weeks."**_ She had to take a breath feeling a pain. **_" How far along are the contractions Cami?"_**Monica asked. **_"every ten Minutes or so. My water just broke like 5 minutes ago."_** Cami replied to her just wanting Jason here right know. Liz finished putting in her Iv and told Dr Quartermaine she would paged Dr. Greene.

Once Liz was out of the room Monica asked **_"Is there a father you want me to call?"_** Camilla took Monica's hand briefly knowing she knew in her heart. Monica had always watched her and Jason over the years. She knew the two would always end up together even if they never did. Camilla let out a few tears knowing this secret was gonna come out eventually. **_"Jason...Please let him know."_**She said in a soft whisper to Monica. Monica nodded her head and kissed Camilla's forehead like she already knew. But before Monica could leave Camilla held her hand tight feeling another one. Monica coached her telling her to breath. As it ended Camillia laid back still holding Monica's hand. _**"Can't wait to meet my newest grandchild."**_Monica said with a smile. Camilla was relieved that at least one other person knew then the few who did. Camilla croaked out _**"well it should be a she and I needed to ask something of you."**_Camilla wanted to name their daughter Emily since Emily was part of the reason her and Jason met in the first place. "**_What is it dear?"_** Monica asked wondering what it could be. Camilla didn't want to cry because if Emily were alive she would have been the godmother but she wanted to share this with Monica who had always been like a second mom even when Camilla was sating AJ. **_"I wanna ask you if you are okay with me naming her Emily. Since Emily was the reason Jason and I even met before Sonny. I mean if me and her weren't always at Kelly working or studying together i may never have gotten to meet Jason n fall in love with him and still love him through everything."_** Camilla asked trying not to cry. Monica let a few tears drop from her face because that all she ever wanted for her kids was for them to be loved and cherished. Monica nodded her head and replied **_"Yes I am perfectly fine with that and I'm sure Emily is smiling at this moment hearing that."_** Monica wiped Camilla's eyes along with her running mascara from the tears.

The door opened at it was Carly and Michael coming in with Jason behind them. Monica wiped her face and said **_"with how far you contractions are you should be having a baby with in the next few hours. Dr Greene will be down to give you the epidural if you want it and to check on your progress."_** She tried to make it semi business as usual and gave everyone a hug and said hi to each of them. Once Monica got to Jason she just kissed his forehead and hugged him. Jason raised his eyebrow and looked at his tanned dair haired angel in the hospital be hooked up and seeing his daughters heartbeat on the monitor. Carly was the first to greet Camilla with a hug and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear **_"I'm so sorry i forgot you at the airport had an issue with Josslyn. Swear she acts just like me be prepare."_** Then kissed Camilla's cheek. Camilla just laughed and looked at Jason who was just watching the monitors not wanting to be to obvious once Sonny came into the room after filling out paperwork to take care of her hospital bill. "So how long till we see the little one?" Sonny asked with a smile trying to ease the tension in the room. Camilla said **_" Who knows im waiting for something for this feeling i don't like it."_** Sonny smirked and said **_"Thats what you get for opening your legs up to someone that you weren't married to."_** Camilla looked at her brother and said in a serious tone. **_"You don't wanna go there."_**She could feel another contraction and Jason wanted to be by her side but he didn't want to give it away since Sonny would get furious.

Carly shared a look with her best friend and her and Michael both grabbed a hand and coached her through it. **_"I still wish you would tell me I swear I don't care I just wanna know who."_**Sonny pleaded with her even though he did care deeply. Camilla breathed deeply as soon as it was done and laid her head back with a groan. She knew he would never give up this quest to find out who the father was. Michael grabbed a damp wash cloth and put it on her forehead. Carly and Camilla just shared looks with each other along with Michael. Sonny and Jason both looked confused. **_"dad I think you may wanna drop it and wait till later. Aunt Cami doesn't wanna talk about it."_** Michael said looking over his shoulder at his father. Carly agreed with her son and said _**"Yeah just drop it sonny she doesn't need all this stress her body is about to be turned inside out. Besides we should be celebrating she is here in Port Charles with actual family adding to the Corinthos clan."**_ Carly quickly changed the subject and said _**"So have you got a named picked out?" "Yeah actually i do..."**_Camilla said glancing at Jason to gauge his reaction to the name. "Emily Courtly." She said getting a few raised eyebrows and Jason smirking knowing the meaning. Sonny Said " What a name But why Courtly instead of just Courtney like you wanted?" He was just asking. Camilla responded _**" Well i got blessed to have two sisters in my life n it wasn't fair Carly wasn't represented." "what about me?"**_ Sonny said teasing her.

_**"Oh hush up she will have the Cornithos last name the legacy lives on for now plus you have a sons to carry on your name."**_ Camilla said biting her lip seeing Jason a little stunned at the idea of his daughters last name being Corinthios. Jason just gave her we will talk about that look before he stepped out. Jason sat down on a couch waiting for everyone else to leave so they could have a private moment. Liz smirked seeing him there like an anxious father almost. She always suspected the love affair between Camilla and him but never pried. _**"why aren't you in there with her?"**_ She asked sitting on the arm of the couch as they watch the OBGYN go into her room kicking everyone but Carly out to give her the epidural. Sonny smiled walking past Jason and Liz as he headed to the car to talk to Max for a moment. **_"Just waiting till she wants me there"_** He said with a sigh. **_"I'm sure she wants you in there now no matter what. I know i did when i had Jake even though that situation was different."_** She said trying not to bring up history.**_ "not so different..Sonny doesn't know besides how do you know?"_** He said looking at her. Liz responded **_"I overheard her and Monica talking when i went to page labor n delivery n she said you were the father to her."_** Jason sighed and knew this was more people who knew and now worried more about Sonny finding out about it all.

The doctor was done and left Carly and Cami alone together. Carly smiled holding her hand and the two talked like they hadn't in sometime. "So when are you telling Sonny and everyone else?" Carly asked her sister in law. Eating an ice chip Cami said _**"Soon I just don't want to taint this day with my daughters birth and possibly her father's death."**_ She was making jokes which meant whatever it was was working and all she was feeling was the pressure from the contractions. _**"You need to tell him cause he has come up with some crazy accusations."**_ Carly siad with a smile. **_"Like who?"_** Camilla wanted to know who all her own brother suspected **_"uh lets see Patrick Drake, Nikolas, Jacks, Hell he even thinks you and johnny zacchara are shacking up in new york having a family and all.."_**Carly said just to name a few men that he brother suspected. Camilla let out a loud **_"ha"_** when Carly said that. "_**eh he would of been right if Johnny wasn't such n ass n obsessed with other females and i wasn't knocked up by Jason."**_ Cami said point out facts. Cause her and Johnny were an item for a while even planed for marriage but she caught him in lies and cheating scandal so she dropped him and went to Jason on a drunk night like always. Her mind went back to the night that she decided she was done with Johnny and his shit but it was abruptly ruined when she felt pressure again and needed to breath. Carly held her hand and asked her "Do you want Jason in here for a while?" "please" Cami said with her eyes closed getting through another one.

Once it was done Carly stood up and went out into the waiting area and seen Liz with Jason. Carly gave Liz a look but played nice even though she couldn't stand Liz. "Hey I'm gonna go get some Coffee sit in there with her while you can." Carly said to Jason who nodded and got up going into the room. When he walked through the door her head turned and wished she could get up to give him a hug and wrap her legs around him. But all she could do is smile as he took his side by her bed holding hand. "you know i'm not leaving this spot now right." He said to her kissing her soft lips n then her forehead. "I hope not." She said kissing him back. "I missed you." The pair said at the same time in unison. The two laughed it off for a second and the Jason said **_"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would of been there i would have set the penthouse up for you two." _**_**"Honestly i didn't**__**know i was coming down. I was gonna wait till she was born to come home but i couldn't take your right away to be here when she is born and before you harp on me her last name is gonna be Morgan i just didn't wanna tip him off i wanna tell him in the right way and I though i had time but she like the three women she will be named after is impatient and eager to see the world."**_ Camilla said to him wiping away her tears. Jason stopped her and wiped them away for her then kissed her hand. "so where are you gonna stay do you even have anything here?" he asked her trying to keep her mind off the next contraction about to come. _**"i have a suit case in Sonny's care that is completely soaked right now and Carly set up the penthouse across from you for me since i always liked it.**_" She said before feeling the next one. _**"So that what she's been up to. She's been very secretive with me and Sonny about that place."**_ He said rubbing her back and holding her hand tight. The contractions were coming closer together which meant they would see their baby girl soon.

Jason kept his forehead on her as they talked. Monica peaked through the glass at the two talking. They reminded her of her late husband and her when they were expecting their first of many children. They looked happy and made for each other. Michael came up behind his grandmother and said _**"They look made for each other don't they." **_Michael was no fool he knew Cami and Jason would end up together they were made for each other because of what each of them were capable of and the bond they shared even when he was with other women. Monica looked back and smirked **_"That they do..When did you find out?" _**she asked her grandson. _**"i've kind of always known since Aunt Cami came to town. just the way they looked at each other and stood beside each other no matter what." **_he responded to her with a smile. Monica smiled back as they watch the two sharing their private moment till Dr Greene came in. Dr Greene Checked her cervics and she was almost fully dilated which would be a relief to Camilla. After the doctor left Jason smiled at her and said **_"Our little girl will be here soon. I can't wait to meet her." "Me either" _**Camilla said with tears in her eyes just enjoying this moment till Sonny Came in with a few bags of stuff from the store that she sent him out for. Jason quickly let go of her hand as Sonny set down the bags. **_"Where's Carly?" _**Sonny asked seeing Jason sitting with Camilla. _**"She went to get Coffee and have a talk with Josslyn I**_** guess."** Camilla told him with a smile. Sonny Smiled and said _**"I should find them to talk with Jiss she having a hard time after Oscar." **_He said looking at Jason who grabbed her hand again.

_**"So how long till we meet the kid?"**_ Sonny asked her taking the other side of her bed. _**"soon..Doctor said about another hour or so." **_Camilla said eating ice chips knowing she had to tell her brother but didn't know when to tell him. But as soon as she was having another contraction Sonny had to ask _**"Are you sure you won't tell me who the father is?" **_Camilla finally snapped and let out a loud groan and then screamed in pain and started to yell at him _**"JASON IS THE FATHER...Alright Its Jason. And I didnt Tell You because I know How you are. So Stop asking." **_She said Letting out a cry and feeling the need to push. **_"I need to push"_** She cried out feeling a lot of pressure on her hips. Monica and Dr Greene came into the room with their team. Dr Greene looked at the babies heart rate and checked her cervix again. **_"All right kids we are gonna have a baby tonight. Cami on the next contraction your gonna push okay." _**Dr Greene told her looking at the men in the room and their stares at each other. Jason was shocked by her statement but knew what he had to do. Camilla sat up for Jason to sit behind her so that she could push against him. Sonny watched Jason move behind her and he decided to walk out. Sonny wasn't prepare for that statement from her but he always knew it was possible. But his head was spinning at why she would hide it from him. But He had to focus on the positive His sister was home and she was about to have a niece.

Carly came back with Balloons and Gifts since no one was expecting this. She saw Sonny watching His baby sister and his best friend bring a life into this world. It was obvious that Cami had finally fessed up. Carly said **_"i'm sorry i went a little crazy but I didn't know what she had when you found her by the penthouse." _**Sonny just grinned _**"I'm sure they will love it." **_said grabbing a few of the baloons and bags. Carly smirked then said **_"i take it she told you." "yes she did and i can't say im surprise." _**Sonny said rubbing his chin. _**"neither am I. They were always a good team. Don' get me wrong I loved Sam But Him and Cami were always Away and they share a bond." **_Carly said as the two embraced watching their family grow. The Doctor was urging Cami to push but her strength was weak. **_"Come on Cami She's Crowning. You Got this_**." Monica said holding her hand and watching. Jason whispered in her ear _**"Once she's born you can rest and we will be all right you can do this. She need you to do this." **_Camilla nodded and was breathing. Doctor Green Started counting her pushes. Camilla passed the shoulders and gushed some blood but she refused to look down she kept her eyes closed. She Groveled **_"I can't do this anymore it hurts." _****_" Baby your almost done. Our daughter is almost here. You ar eone of the strongest women i know." _**Jason said to her rubbing her shoulder and holding her hands in his. Monica watched her son in awe of him and the compassion he shows with her and always had even in their early years.

Camilla let out one big pushand the baby was out and started Crying right away. Cami started to cry falling back into Jason who then moved to cut their daughters cord. Her heart and mind couldn't believe she was getting this moment like tit was a dream. But Their daughter was finally here and Sonny knew which they would deal with that later. Dr Greene said _**"Congratulations You are the proud parent of a healthy baby girl. Shes 19 inches long and wiegh six pounds nine ounces." **__**"Cami she is so perfect she has ur dark hair n my blue eyes." **_Jason said trying not to cry but he couldn't help it. **_"got a name picked out mom and dad." _**Asked a nurse for the information. Jason just looked at Camilla for a response cause he never knew just that her last name would be Morgan. **_"Emmy Coutly Morgan." _**Cami said trying to adjust herself with nurses helps to hold her daughter and get skin to skin contact. **_"Thats a beautiful name." _**The Nurse responed. Jason and Monica smiled knowing it was Cami's nick name for Emily as they were growing up. **_"You wanna hold her daddy and you can take her to your wife." _**The Nurse Asked Jason who nodded his head. Monica smile don as she watched the nurse place his daughter in his arms and she just excused herself from there. As she walked out she see the whole clan there to welcome the baby. Even Dante and his family came to the hospital after hearing his favorite Aunt was in town. Monica smiled and said _**"don't all barge in there but It's a girl and they named her Emmy Courtly Morgan." **_

The family was all excited and was deciding who should go in first. Carly smiled and Monica and the two shared a brief hug. With no word their just smiled and both wiped their own tears. They were both happy that the two tortured souls in that delivery room who have been fighting to stay apart when the world wanted them together no matter what were finally getting a bit of a happy ending after all the hell they went through. Monica excused herself again to do rounds and check oon other patients. Since their sons had to work. Carly and Sonny agreed to let the boys visit first. Dante and LuLu were the first to go in. Camilla had Emmy on her chest. When the door opened she was surprised to see them here. She hadn't seen Dante in a few years and she was happy he could be here. The couple came in with gifts and said **_"Congrats Aunt Cami." _**They sent their gift and flowers on a table and smiled seeing their cousin. **_"Oh My God..She's so cute" _**LuLu said washing her hands to take a turn to hold the baby. Dante kissed his Aunts forhead and said **_"congrads auntie.." _**then looked at jason and asked **_"so hows it feel to be the father of a little girl?" _**Jason smirked and said _**"Scared shes gonna find someone like me whens she grows up." "i'm the same way with Charlotte" **_Dante said as he reached for his baby cousin from his aunt and smiling. Cami smiled and asked _**"how did you find out i was here?" **__**"auntie I'm a cop and plus Maxie saw you at the airport and called LuLu who called Carly who told us. You know this isn;t new york word travels fast. I heard you were pregnant didn't know you'ld pop this soon." **_Dante said with a smile befor passing the baby to LuLu.

_**"You know what they say home is where the heart is and apparently she wanted her heart to beat here with family." **_Cami said adjusting herself in the bed more. LuLu was just making baby face and talking to the baby. then realized she didn't know her name _**"What name did u pick out for her?" **_LuLu asked. Jason seen that Cami was getting tired but staying awake. But She responed herself **_"Emmy Courtly Morgan." _**Dante and LuLu shared a look and she responed **_"very unique is there a meaning behind it." "Acctually there is Emmily or Emmy as I called her since she became my best friend in high school. Court for my sister and the ly is for calrly cause god forbid i forget to pay my respects with my first daughter to her." _**Camilla said with a smile and making a joke a lil. **_"I heard that." _**Carly said as she walked through the door since she couldnt resist being with her neice and Sister in law. _**"good i'm glad."**_ Camilla said with a grin. LuLu just smiled and passed Emmy To Carly. Camilla was happy in this moment she couldn't believe this could be possible. Carly was another one who was babbling to Emmy about random girlie things that Camilla lacked sometimes. Jason Noticed Camilla was starting to nod off ans said _**"Hey How about we let Cami and Emmy Get some rest and everyone can come seen them both later. It was a long day and full of surprises for every one." **_the group in the room went Aw and said their goodbyes and well wishes letting Cami get some rest and the nurses take the baby into the nursery letting the new mom rest.

Once everyone was gone and the nurses got Cami comfy Jason sat by her bed and brushed ehr hair from her face making her flinch waking her a little. _**"Lay with me" **_She pleaded with him Jason agreed and crawled in bed with ehr wrapping his arms around her and putting his nose in her hair. He softly asked not knowing if her would get an answer. **_"Why Didn't You tell me you were coming home now?" "because i wanted to surprise everyone and apperantly so did our daughter." _**She said Sleeply Jason just grinned and kissed her head. As The Happy couple laid in peace. Sam McCalll was outside the Nursery look at a tag That said Baby Girl Morgan on the Tag which meant her worst fears would were true Camilla was back and Jason was truly the father of her baby. Sam had heard the roumors but never believed till this moment now her heart was hurt even more after everything her and Jason went through. Her heart broke but she wouldn;t let the tears fall her plot was revenge but all in due time. She just walked off sneaking in the stairwell not being noticed.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this... This is a rewrite from my old acct Different 50 Shades. I can't log into that account anymore for some reason But this means i get a fresh start.

Please Give me thoughts and i promise that more will come

xoxo

faith


End file.
